


The First Day

by CaptEdKenway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hale twin sons, Other, Pretend Stiles actually birthed them, Worried parents Derek and Stiles, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptEdKenway/pseuds/CaptEdKenway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As parents of twin boys Derek and Stiles experience their first major case of apprehension. Just a short, cute fluffy family fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Day

“OK you two, into bed.”

There was a dual set of squeals and giggles as two small bodies launched themselves into their beds, jumping for a few seconds before jumping high and landing flat out on their backs, arms and legs out like a starfish.

“Stories!”

“Read us a story!”

Stiles just smiled as he grabbed a book off the little bookcase in bedroom. “One story tonight boys.” Stiles climbed into the middle of the large queen sized bed. They’d tried bunk beds and two twin sized beds, and every time, without fail, both boys would end up squished together in the same bed. They finally had just gotten a queen sized bed so that the two of them could sleep together comfortably.

With both boys grabbing their blankets to their chests and snuggling in on each side of Stiles, he began to read Little Red Riding Hood. Stiles made up voices for Red and for the wolf, embellishing the story in the way the twins loved, with lots of voices and sound effects. The boys laughed and giggled and gasped in all the right places, and when he was done they both had sleepy looks on their faces.

“When will daddy get home papa?”

Just as Stiles closed the book and climbed off the bed two sets of little ears perked up and both boys sleepily cried “Daddy’s home!”

Stiles could hear heavy booted footsteps make their way upstairs and into the bedroom and greeted Derek with a warm smile. Derek smiled back and leaned over and gave Stiles a quick kiss and quiet apology for getting home so late, then leaned down to his sons.

“You guys all ready for bed? You’ve got a big day tomorrow, are you excited?” He asked, his eyes bright with the adoration he felt for his boys. Both boys nodded back and said “yes!” enthusiastically as Derek got them under their blankets and tugged them up to their chests. “OK then, off to sleep with you, and I will see you in the morning, ok?” Derek cupped each boy’s cheek in a hand before leaning down to place kisses on their foreheads, then got up. Stiles kissed them goodnight as well and then turned off their light, and making sure the nightlight was on he closed their door over part way.

Both men made their way back down stairs and into the kitchen and Derek grabbed the bag he’d had with him and began to put it away, having dropped it to run upstairs to see the boys before they fell asleep.

“Sorry I was so late, training ran longer than I expected it to,” Derek said quietly before walking over to pull Stiles into a hug and nuzzling him under the chin, soaking in his scent. Stiles pulled back just enough to smile at him and give him a hungry kiss before telling Derek it wasn’t a problem.

“There’s dinner in the fridge if you want it, I made roast chickens.” Derek looked gleeful as he pulled open the refrigerator door and grabbed the canisters of leftovers and began to re-heat them. He was starving. He didn’t even bother sitting down once it was ready, just grabbed a fork and ate out of the Tupperware while standing at the counter. Stiles just shook his head, it was like the man never ate.

After throwing the dirty dishes into the dishwasher Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand and pulled him towards their own room.

“Come on, let’s go to bed. I have a feeling we’re going to need all of the energy we can get in order to get through tomorrow.” Stiles grumped. He was bone tired and wanted nothing more than to climb into his sheets and pass out.

Derek snorted but followed him. “Stiles we’ve taken on some of the nastiest shit the nemeton has thrown our way, I think we’ll be able to handle tomorrow.” Stiles just raised an eyebrow at his husband, not bothering with a reply. They would see.

*-*

Nathan! Calum! You two better get down here on the double if you want breakfast before we go!” Stiles yelled from the kitchen. He was busy plating two plates of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast when he heard what sounded like a stampede of bulls come flying down the hallway upstairs, then one set loudly thumping down the stairs. Stiles looked up just in time to see Nathan come sliding into the kitchen in his socks and land in his chair while his brother decided to launch himself from the top step all the way to the bottom, catching some impressive air, before landing and slip-sliding into his own seat.

“Calum, dude, those things in the middle, called steps? They’re there for a reason buddy, maybe you could try using them once in a while.” Stiles was rewarded with a cheeky grin before both twins high-fived each other. Stiles put their breakfast plates in front of them and told them to dig in, which they both did with gusto. “Chew!” He yelled, shaking his head. Like father, like sons, Stiles thought, as he watched the two of them wolf their food down. As he turned to put food on two more plates Derek made his way in, hair still slightly damp from his shower. He kissed each boy on the top of their heads with a “good morning” for each of them, before coming over to Stiles and kissing him and stealing a piece of bacon out of the pan.

“Here, eat.” Stiles said, handing Derek a plate of food. “Remind your progeny to chew their food would you?” He grumped, but Derek just smirked before winking at the boys as he sat down. Stiles turned back and ate his own as he finished making up two sets of lunches and packing them into their respective lunch boxes. He smiled as the boys began to argue over who was better, Green Arrow or Hawkeye, and in true twin fashion it escalated quickly into glowing orange eyes.

“Hey!” Stiles snapped a little. “What did we say about losing control of our eyes?”

Both boys immediately looked to their papa and ducked their heads, saying sorry and saying they wouldn’t let it happen again. Of course that didn’t prevent Nathan from sticking his tongue out at Calum when he thought Stiles wasn’t looking, or Calum flinging a hunk of egg at Nathan. Derek tried not to laugh as he unsuccessfully attempted to be in “dad” mode while reprimanding them.

“Dude, once you laugh all bets are off, you know that Derek.”

Derek stood up and put his dishes in the sink before grabbing Stiles around the waist and holding him. The anxiety was pouring off of him, even though he knew Stiles was trying to control it so that the boys wouldn’t pick up on it.

“Relax Stiles, everything will be fine. I promise.” Derek kissed his cheek and nuzzled him, trying to calm Stiles down a little bit. “I know, I know. Can’t help it. They’re our boys,” Stiles whined.

The two men watched as the boys finished eating before Derek went over and took their plates to put in the sink. “OK you two heathens, upstairs. Go wash your hands and faces and brush your teeth, it’s just about time to leave.”

“Yay!!” They both yelled as they tried to race each other up the stairs, pushing and pulling each other. After a few minutes that was far too quiet for Stiles’ peace of mind, they both came thudding back down, sliding into the hallway.

Derek had their jackets ready and the boys ran in to him, shrugging into their coats and then putting their shoes on. When they were all ready to go and Stiles handed them their lunches, Derek stood in front of them, looking serious and broody.

“Alright pups, rule time.” Both boys melodramatically sighed, shoulders drooping like dad was seriously cramping their style. Stiles couldn’t help the smirk that came to his lips.

“Rule number 1 – No glowing eyes, at any time.”

“Yes daddy.”

“Rule number 2 – No telling anyone you’re wolves.”

“Yes daddy.”

“Rule number 3 – Our pants stay on at all times.”

There was a decidedly dejected sounding “Yes daddy” on that one that had Stiles raising an eyebrow at Nathan.

“Rule number 4 – No pretending to be each other in order to confuse the teacher.”

Two sets of grins and a noticeably lacking ‘yes daddy’.

“And rule number 5 – no pranking anyone. At least not on the first day. Please.”

“OK daddy!”

Neither Derek nor Stiles would hold their breath on any of the rules being followed, but they could hope, right? Derek and Stiles ushered the boys out to the SUV and got them tucked into their car seats, and Derek climbed into the driver’s side. Once Stiles was buckled in they pulled out of the driveway and made their way into town. Derek placed his hand on top of Stiles, which was resting on top of his bouncing leg. Stiles gave him a tight smile.

“OK pups, we’re here!” Derek said excitedly. Stiles looked up at the sign in front of them. “Beacon Hills Elementary. God I can’t believe our boys are going to the same grade school we went to, Derek. I feel old.” Derek snorted at Stiles as he unbuckled himself and got out, going to the back door to get Nathan out while Stiles wrangled Calum. Both boys were practically vibrating with excitement, this was the first day of kindergarten! They were big boys now, they weren’t baby preschoolers anymore, they thought.

They made their way down the brightly colored hallway, moving around several other kids and their parents, Stiles taking in the smell of the classrooms and the signs on each door with the names of the teacher and the students. It brought back memories of Stiles and Scott coming here. He could feel the tension drain out of him as the memories came, and could feel the excitement of his sons as they came to their room, two cut-outs of bumble bees with ‘Nathan Hale’ on one and on the other, ‘Calum Hale’.

Each boy had one of their dad’s hands and they practically dragged Derek and Stiles into the room as they ran over to find their cubbies, then shoving their lunch boxes in. Stiles helped them out of their jackets and hung them on the pegs, double checking that there was a “Hale” sharpie penned into each jacket. As he turned he came face to face with the teacher, who introduced herself as Miss Pamela. Stiles shook her hand while the boys said hi, and Derek walked over and introduced himself. Stiles noticed Derek had an odd look on his face but before he could ask what was bothering him the boys were dragging their dads around the room, looking for their seats and getting their nametags. Before they knew it both boys were off playing and the teacher was telling parents that it was time for them to go, and that there was a box of tissues on their way out for those who needed it.

Stiles and Derek waved goodbye to their sons and stepped out of the room, and Stiles was happy. He didn’t know why he’d been so worried about today to be honest. “They’re gonna have so much fun Der,” he said, before stopping.

“Derek?”

Stiles turned to see he had walked down the hallway by himself. Derek was standing at the corner of the hallway, looking into the classroom. Stiles walked back over and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“They’re going to be ok Derek, look at them, already diving in head first.”

“Yeah, I know, but what if they miss us? Or they get scared? What happens if they forget and flash their eyes? Or they get hurt?”

Stiles hugged Derek a little bit tighter. “They’ll be ok. They’ve been well trained, even at this age, to be careful about their eyes. If they get hurt they’ll heal. And something tells me they won’t miss us. Come on, let’s go home.” It took some tugging, but Stiles finally got Derek to leave the corner and head out of the school.

*-*

Three hours later

“Yes this is Mr. Hale, what can I do for you?” Stiles asked the caller on the phone.

“I’m sorry, they did what to who?”

“Oh for the love of god.”

Stiles hung up the phone and sighed, with a slight laugh to it. Well they’d made it three hours into the day at least.

“Derek! Come on, the boys are in the principal’s office!” He yelled up the stairs. There was a thud and a loud shout. “Ha! You owe me ten bucks Stiles!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of re-write of a story from a different fandom of mine.


End file.
